The Golden Woolly
by MidnightKittyKat
Summary: As Micah becomes closer and closer to Zaid he begins to fear that Zaid will find out about his human form and reject him. This is not the only thing Micah has to worry about as certain people start to become more worried for the young boy, they begin to inspect and involve themselves more into his life to try to figure what he has been up to & why he's been out of town so much out.
1. Hornless

Authors Note: For each one of the chapters there will always be a new warning or disclaimer or rating. Some will be M others T. Anyways here are the Ratings and after that, well, Enjoy reading~ :3 Also I have played the game all the way through~, but like it says it's a fanfic~. so it never actually happened on the game, only in this here little story~.

* * *

RPG: Rune Factory 3

Pairing: ZaidXMicah

Rating: T {?}

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do i own the series. I honestly forget the name of the company it is owner by.

* * *

Micah had once again accepted a request for Zaid, even though Micah knew it was just an excuse from Zaid for him and Micah to hang out and fight monsters, he didn't really mind. But he knew that each time they were together, it was more of a risk of Zaid finding out he was a human. Which Micah did not want at all as he started to get closer to the dwarf, and started liking him more and more each time they were together...

Later on though Zaid and Micah in his woolly for of course had started to walk back to Zaid's camp together, trying to avoid all the monster. Zaid seeing how tired Micah was though decided to protect him till they got there. Every monster that did manage to find and approach them though, Zaid would have to battle, Micah only being able to help a little bit.. However whenever they got to the Sol Terrence: Sandpit, they were outnumbered, and even though they fought, Micah ended up passing out from exhaustion and not being able to battle them. With this Zaid grew angry. He immediately slicing and dicing at the pirate goblins as he defeated them all, and quickly picked up Micah and ran to the settlement and into his tent.

Once there, Zaid walked over to the end of his tent, laying him down on a bunch of rugs. Zaid then wrapped up and treated his major wounds, before treating his smaller ones as well, he then turned around and started making udon, hoping it would help Micah cure somehow before in the corner of his eyes noticed a flash of light. He then quickly turned around only to jump back a bit in surprise his eyes widening. He saw Micah as a human: the once golden wool now golden locks of hair on his head, the back of it spiky but then there was a cute hairband that fit him quite well that separated the spiky hair from the calm and straight hair in the front, the beautiful turquoise eyes that reminded him of the sparkling water in the pond in the village now bigger and in his human eyes as he slowly opened them up but then had to close them grunting a little bit. Zaid was frozen unsure what to think or to do. He quickly let down the sheets above his doorway to block the opening and ran over to Micah to feel his soft skin with his right bare hand. His eyes still a bit wide, he ran his hand down Micah's arm to his hand and brushed it before quickly pulling away blushing only a little bit.

"Micah... is.. a human...?!" Zaid exclaimed quietly to himself before shaking his head no and sighs. "No... he's half human and half monster... What Kuruna knows as a dirty low life half breed..." He said sadly and looked at Micah. He knew he would have to do something but he wasn't sure what... So through the night he just sat there staring at Micah waiting for him to wake up.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

By morning Zaid was passed out asleep in front of Micah as still slept but squirmed around a bit as he started to wake up. The rustling causing Zaid to wake up and look at him tiredly but once remembering everything from yesterday, surprised. Once Micah was fully awake though he quickly jerked his head up and his eyes widened when he was sitting up. Zaid had saw him in his human form... Micah was unsure what to do before he realized something... He was bandaged up around his stomach where he had got a major cut by the goblin pirate and on his right shoulder... Also any other cut he had was treated he was speechless and unsure what to say before Zaid spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me.!?" Zaid said his voice more of upset and saddened rather than angry, still showing hints of anger though.

Micah gulped as he looked down feeling more guilty and saddened, but he managed to answer though despite his shaky, and quiet voice.

"I... thought _you_ wouldn't like _me_...and that... _You_ wouldn't accept _me_ and _you_ would never talk to _me_ again..." Micah got out before his eyes widened as he felt Zaid embrace him in a tight but gentle huge, Micah hugging him back as well.

"_Micah_... I don't care if you are part human..! I only care about _you_..." Zaid murmured his name but then exclaimed how he did not care, but murmured the last bit, blushing more deeply now, his anger disappearing a bit but he was obviously still frustrated with the other blonde.

"Z-Zaid..!" Micah said a bit shocked before burring his head in Zaid's shirt.

Micah was blushing like mad as he heard Zaid say that... He wasn't sure as to what to think. Until he heard Zaid again making him blush even more and look away embarrassed...

"Honestly, I like you in this form better. You're obviously a better fighter like this, and plus, I would rather a human like you than a monster.. I mean sure you were really cute with that beautiful golden wool, and the sparkly turquoise eyes and your cute little outfit in the other form, but this one... you're as tall as me.. and well... you're hair is really cute and fits you as well they way it naturally spikes up in the back, but then is separated by the hair thing and is calm in the front... and, ermm... it's just really pretty along with your eyes.. they still sparkle and look at me... look at me as if I'm the only one when we're together right now..." Zaid had finished looking away shyly as he sat up, sitting on Micah's legs, both of Zaid's legs on a side of him. "plus we can go farther..." Zaid murmured to himself blushing more and smiling a little for a few seconds, obviously not really good at being a romantic or sweet but was obviously trying..

Micah was blushing like mad unsure as to what to say to the sandy blonde dwarf.

"r-really...?" Micah murmured before he looked back at Zaid through the corner of his eyes.

"y-yeah..." Zaid said and nodded before Micah blushed feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Micah was more than ever relieved that Zaid had accepted him for him. Micah leaned up a little as Zaid leaned down both of them wanting to say something to the other before they heard Kuruna.

"Zaid, I'm coming in." Kuruna said in her normally plain and strict voice.

Micah's eyes widened as he quickly turned into a woolly and squirmed away from Zaid and acted as if he were asleep, just in the nick of time though. Kuruna had entered the room right after to see the golden woolly sleeping and Zaid watching over him. She smiled only a small soft smile for a mere second if that much before walking over to Zaid.

"I see you've took a liking to the woolly... and he's obviously took a liking to you. So this is good for the task I wanted to ask you." Kuruna said before looking down at Zaid with that fierce and strict look.

"eh..?" was all Zaid got out before Kuruna explained.

"I want the comrade to move in with us. However he refuses me every time. Since obviously you two are so close I wish for you to ask him to move in with you, into the settlement." Kuruna stated.

Micah sighed inwardly and couldn't believe she was still going on and on about that. But he said nothing and pretended to sleep as the two continued their conversation.

"Um... Kuruna I-"

"No exceptions! you can not say no, now ask him and get him to move in." Kuruna said interrupting him before leaving the tent.

Micah changed back and looked at him with a sweat drop.

"Maybe it's best we talk somewhere else..." Micah said a bit uneasily and nervous.

"y-yeah.." Zaid said and sweat dropped as well.

Micah then nodded and stood up before pulling Zaid up with him grabbing his hand of course and teleporting back to the beginning of the Sol Terrence entrance. The two boys then walked to the Sol Terrence: Stare Dunes where they were looking at the what it looked like to be never ending desert through the opening of the two rock cliffs. Zaid would glance at the pink cheeked Micah before he reached over and grabbed his hand gently but holding onto it tightly so he wouldn't be able to pull away. Micah then looked up at him shocked and surprised, blushing more to see Zaid blushing a tiny bit as well. It was silent before Zaid spoke...

"_Micah_... what do you think of me..?" Zaid said nervously and embarrassed looking down now.

"I...I think i _like_ you, **a lot**..." Micah said embarrassed before he got pulled in to a tight embrace.

"_Micah_.. I_ like_ you too... and i don't care rather or not you're a monster or human..." Zaid confessed before kissing Micah softly on the lips.

Micah's eyes widened before he closed them kissing Zaid back. The two stayed in that position before Micah still a bit weak from yesterday pulled away to catch his breath but ended up stumbling backwards and falling down on the ground, taking Zaid with him sense he wouldn't let go.

"S-Sorry..." Micah said as he was still panting.

"It's fine... plus I like this position better..." Zaid said a bit mysteriously and lustfully.

Micah was curious as to what he meant by that. Then Micah had felt a kiss on his neck as Zaid kissed and licked him there, Micah biting his bottom lip. He was a bit in shock and disbelief as to what Zaid was doing, licking and kissing him there...

"Micah... be _mine~._..." Zaid whispered ever so seductively into his ear, that was more than a command than an offer.

Micah simply gulped before he heard as Zaid continued to talk in that same voice, still in his ear though..

"I'm also glad you're a _human_... so I can go even _farther with you~, and be one with you~..._" Zaid said shamelessly making Micah blush like mad.

Micah had looked at him a bit shocked before he felt Zaid kiss him on the lips again passionately and licked his lips this time wanting entrance. Micah did not and would not comply, not wanting to open his mouth up for Zaid just yet as the two kissed each other loosing themselves slowly... Zaid eventually though came up with an idea, his right hand going from Micah's back down to his ass and squeezed it making Micah gasp a sudden moan before feeling Zaid's tongue enter him. Zaid simply smirked as he entered Micah's mouth exploring every little part of it not missing one single spot making Micah moan and tighten his arms around Zaid. Zaid though eventually got a hold of Micah's tongue as he started to play with it as well and kissed him passionately deepening the kiss each moment and now playing tongsies with the young half-breed(blood). Zaid then started to get a but mischievous and naughty as he stuck his leg in between Micah's legs and rubbed his crotch a bit with his knee only to make Micah moan and moves his hips a little bit. Zaid smirked as he pulled away from Micah leaving a trail of saliva to only connect their lips. Zaid smirked a bit playfully and triumphantly at Micah before he went back down to kiss him closing his own eyes but found himself to be kissing a woolly... Micah over the excitement, his exhaustion and the overwhelming feeling and him being to nervous and embarrassed had subconsciously changed into a woolly... Zaid just sighed and brought Micah close snuggling him...

"H-Hey hey hey! don't pass out on me when we're in the middle of something!" Zaid was obviously irritated and a bit frustrated by Micah's actions rather they were on purpose or accident.

Although Micah was now too out of it to respond Zaid still loved being near him even like this, even though he did know after Micah didn't respond in anyway of action or atmosphere or by words or anything he knew he was too out of it to respond. Yet, he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't help his feelings for Micah.. Zaid then knew it was already getting late, as it was already in the afternoon before he just carried Micah back to the settlement teleporting there deciding to let Micah stay with him till he recovered completely, and hopefully got Micah to live with him...

* * *

Authors Note: First RPG fanfic~ First Fanfic period on here... { ~ }Which i shalt continue it sometime of course~ After a few review though ;P X3

anyways~.. I hope ya liked it and can't wait to get the reviews~

Thanks for reading! c:

Next up though is,

Chapter 2: Missing


	2. Missing

RPG: Rune Factory 3

Pairing: ZaidXMicah

Raiting: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do i own the series. I honestly forget the name of the company it is owner by (again!)

* * *

Meanwhile over at the village Shara kept checking up on the sharance tree, or more of inside of it to check if a certain golden boy was home. Her worries were once again verified; Micah was not home. With this Shara kept getting upset and saddened. She had checked for 3 days in a row, checking multiple times each day. But still no luck for her...

The third day Shara had went up to the tree climbing the long stares before knocking at the door and walking right in.

"Micah~! MICAH ARE YOU HOME~?!" Shara shouted so enthusiastically and energetically but the way she had said it was very annoying.

"Shara! why do we always have to come here, this is the 5th time today!" Monica said breaking the silence, that was caused by Shara waiting for a response from Micah that was not coming..

"Because we need to see if Micah is here or not! I'm getting worried he hasn't shown up for 3 days now..." Shara said obviously upset.

"Argh! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS _**HIM**_! WHY CAN'T YOU FOCUS ON ME OR GRANDPA AND FORGET ABOUT THAT WEIRDO?!" Monica exclaimed and whined before running out frustrated and back to their house.

Shara was hurt by her younger sister's words, she wanted to tell herself that it was not true... that she did not care for him more than her own family.. However it saddened her even more that she couldn't and that it was true. Shara sighed before deciding to look around the tree. But she found nothing... his crops were dead, his bed still neat, his food was days old, and there were no new materials, and his monsters were out of feed as well. With this Shara got seriously worried now knowing for the past 3 days, Micah had not even been home... He had disappeared. With that she ran off to her house, to talk to her granddad, Wells about it.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Once there she saw her little sister Monica talking to Wells and she was obviously complaining about what she was saying, and her tone of voice, not to mention the horribly ugly expression she was making that was not cute at all!

"I wish Shara would stop being so concerned about him! he's a weirdo! I don't like him at all! NOT ONE BIT! I wish he would just disappear forever!" Monica finished as she crossed her arm and puffed her cheeks out looking at the nearby wall.

"Now, now.. Monica you must not think like that, I'm sure he does not mean any harm." Wells said calmly trying to calm down Monica.

"HMPH! Yes he does! He means to take Shara away from me!" Monica finished before she ran from behind the flower stand and upstairs with a fit, not noticing Shara standing there watching and listening.

Shara then sighed and walked up to Wells with a saddened and concerned emotions and face. Not only about Micah but Monica now as well.

"Shara... What are we going to do with her..?" Wells said in a distressed voice as he shook his head looking at the stairs where she had not so long ago ran up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will out grow this stage and learn to accept it." Shara said trying to get Wells in a better spirit and smiled comfortingly as well.

"I hope so..." Wells said before looking at Shara, inspecting her closely and already knowing by the look in her eyes. "Micah no there today either..?" Wells more of stated, rather that asking.

"No.." Shara said a bit surprised but more of saddened looking down at the ground now. "All his crops were dead, and his animals were out of feed, no new materials and his food was days old... He hasn't came back from wherever for 3 days..." Shara concluded sadly looking down at the ground.

"hmm..." Wells thought for a moment then remembered him about a season ago telling him to not go into the Sol Terrence... But obviously he did not listen. "I will send Gaius to look for him, I have a pretty good idea of where he is at... And I will also send Raven to put feed back into the barn." Wells said as Shara then lit back up and smiled widely.

"Then I'm going with Gaius to find him!" Shara said happily only for Wells to shake his head no.

"No, it is too dangerous for you, now go ahead and go on upstairs. Supper is waiting." Wells said strictly

Shara sighed but nodded and went upstairs slugging her way there.

"hmm... the univir must be keep him hostage or something..." Wells said before heading out the door, and down to Gaius's place.

** ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Wells entered the blacksmith and heard clashing and banging, and chinking and clicking. He then knew Gaius was still working. He then in the background below the noise barely could make out Raven trying to get Gaius to give it a rest. Going over to them triggered the two to two pause, stopping what they were doing and look at Wells a bit surprised, but questioningly.

"Good Evening Wells." Gaius had stopped working and offered a small smile.

"Evening..." Raven managed a murmur as she looked away now.

"Evening Gaius, Raven... I need you two to do me a favor.."

"Hm..?" was all Raven let out, looking back up at Wells

"What is it..?" Gaius asked a bit more serious now, knowing from the tone of Well's voice it wasn't going to be good...

"Gaius, I need you to go to Sol Terrence and tack down the Univir and ask what they did with Micah, you are a dwarf so I wish for you to go there sense they will not reject you, you not being a human, but do not mention you live with us either. Raven, I wish for you to put this in the feeding trough at Micah's place." Wells said before handing Gaius a map of Sol Terrence and Raven the Feed. "Now Gaius, I understand that it may be a bit hard but I need you to do this. Micah has not returned for three days..." Wells said very seriously

"Wh-what..?!" The two said in unison, Raven more quiet and surprised, Gaius sounding worried, and surprised. Not only had they both been shocked at Wells mentioning the univir, but now this... the two couldn't believe this was happening but didn't say anything about rejecting it both giving a nod.

"Alright..." Raven said before taking the feed and heading out.

"Right... I will do the best I can." Gaius said before heading out.

"Thank you." Was the last words Gaius heard from Wells as he ran out.

Wells then slowly made his way back to his home. He hoped Micah was fine and that the univir had done nothing to him. He also hoped Gaius could find him in time in case it was not them, and that he was passed out somewhere or hurt to badly enough to go home... He would not mention this to the other townsfolk though, not wanting them to get worried.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Hoping Micah would be alright; Shara could not sleep that night however as she kept tossing and turning. Whenever Wells got back earlier that night he had told Shara he sent Gaius out after him and Raven to tend to the animals. She was more relieved but still worried. She was hoping he would make it home now, but unsure if he would... She was very unsure of everything right now and was so worried about Micah, that even when she fell asleep her dreams were about the boy...

* * *

Authors Note: sorry it was a bit shorter, I will try to make the next chapter a bit more longer.

anyways can't wait to get your guy(s)'s review(s)~

Also I would like to thank: Phantom Thief Skye for reviewing, and it really helped me to realize a few of my mistakes in the first chapter, which I did try to fix. I hope it has improved at least a little bit. But I look at Reviews on more of what people think of it so far, and how I can improve in a way, rather to satisfy myself or others, or improve on my grammar, or something else of the sort. Also, I will try to improve my writing, and not loose my heart~. As well as hope people enjoy reading my fanfics.

Next up is,

Chapter 3: Lost


	3. Lost

RPG: Rune Factory 3

Paring: ZaidXMicah

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the series. I honestly forget the name of the company it is owner by. (more of too lazy or forgetful to look it up)

* * *

Zaid had took Micah on back to his place, making sure of that Micah was still okay as he gave him a piggy-back ride. He didn't want to fight while Micah was like this so he had to avoid all the monsters he could, and flee from the ones that noticed him, no matter how bad the urge to fight them came to him. The feeling would bubble inside of his chest and spread throughout his whole body, like the feeling he had with Micah but worse... The feeling he had, of wanting to fight... no, needing to fight. Micah knew he loved to fight, but had no idea how much he loved to fight, and craved it, dwelling off of it...

Zaid wondered if he should just slip one little fight in, one fight... just one... So once they got to the sandpit, Zaid had took Micah off his back and put him up on a rock, hoping the goblins couldn't reach him. He then smirked as he started to battle and fight against the pirate and gangster goblins. He slashed at them, thrusting his swords directly into their stomachs, shoulder, or whatever else he could and slashing at them leaving big and small X's all over them. After that he destroyed the little spiral coming out from the ground, connecting the two worlds together. He then looked around for Micah and looked where he had left him, only for an acorn hat to be found.

"SHIT!" Zaid exclaimed loud enough that whenever Kuruna was near the edge of the settlement she heard the young dwarf cursing.

Curiously, and a bit worried she went out to check up on him. Only to find him worrying and running round the sandpit checking around for something, an acorn hat in his hand that looked exactly like Micah's... because it was. Kuruna's eyes widened before she pushed up her glasses and ran over to Zaid taking the acorn hat away from him.

"Where is he?! Where's comrade!?" Kuruna asked all excited and worried, her voice nearly yelling at Zaid, full of anger and frustration.

"erm... I lost him..." Zaid answered back after he had gotten over the shock of Kuruna suddenly appearing and hearing her.

"How?! How could you do such a thing!? What where you doing anyways?!" Kuruna asked more pissed off than ever.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down! I just well lost him..!" He started off getting annoyed with Kuruna before getting a glare from her as if she was the devil. He then got a bit frightened by her and cleared his throat. "Well Micah and me were on our way back to the village... But I kinda got the urge to fight so of course I set him down and well.. that happened.." Zaid said as he started to feel even more guilty, for loosing Micah, not being mean to Kuruna.

"Find him! He has to be somewhere, and if you don't find comrade, don't even think about coming back to the settlement! Until you find him that is." Kuruna said glaring down at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Zaid murmured before running off into the Sol Terrence desert.

When Zaid was in the Rock Valley he looked around and started to think to himself. He wondered where Micah could have been and what could have took him till he seen a small white woolly. He started at it till he noticed something in the trail of dust behind it... golden like wool.. His eyes widened, as he then realized what had took Micah.

"MICAH!" He exclaimed before he started to chase after the woolly.

The woolly's eyes widened before it quickly ran away, dragging Micah with him. Zaid then started chasing the woolly, determined to catch it, dodging all of the trolls, scorpions, and goblind that would try to stop him. Zaid was furious and ashamed that a woolly had took his Micah, and was not about to let that slide. He continued to chase after it and before they got to the entrance he pulled out his sword and slammed it into the ground slicing at the ground to cause a vibration to go straight towards the woolly. Zaid then watched as the woolly dodged it dropping Micah, only for Micah to get hurt by it. Zaid's eyes widening as he watched Micah's hp drop tremendously. He then ran over to Micah as the other Woolly retreated scared...

"Hey hey hey..! Don't even think about passing out!" Zaid exclaimed then remembered something.. "Oh yeah, you already are... eh he..." Zaid sweat dropped remembering that, feeling like a real idiot.

Zaid then picked up Micah, carrying him in front of him in a bridal style like manner as he ran back to the univir settlement this time not paying attention to any of the monsters, taking in any blows or swords they had to through at him, gaining some major damage, but knowing he deserved it. Once he got back to the village though he ran into Ondorus's tent this time instead of his own.

"Ondorus! I need you to heal Micah, now!" Zaid more of commanded and stated rather than asking him to.

Ondorus nodded, though he wanted to ask questions, he would save them for later seeing how Micah's state was. Ondorus then put one hand on Micah's woolly chest, and another on his forehead as a light or more of a faint, but quick glow of light occurred, coming from both Ondorus and Micah. Micah then squirmed around a little bit before laying still once more, breathing normally again. Ondorus after seeing this, looked at Zaid with that blank look, that had a hint of anger, and disappointment in them that Zaid could barely make out.

"Explanation." Was all Ondorus had to say before Zaid started blabbering.

"Hey hey hey! I didn't do it on purpose! So don't look at me like that as if I did! I would never do something as so cruel to put Micah in this condition. " Before he could continue though, Ondourus interrupted him.

"I did not ask rather or not if you would or would not do something like this to Micah on purpose or on accident. I asked for an explanation. Also I do not like repeating myself dwarf." Ondorus said more frustrated and irritated this time, not taking much for the dwarf to get to the univir.

"Hey hey hey! calm down jeesh, I was just getting there..." Zaid exclaimed but then murmured looking away before clearing his throat and speaking once more. "Micah and me where on our way back from the Star Dunes. Then I got the sudden urge to fight when we go to the Sand pit, so I put him down up on a rock that was pretty high up, and fought a few, but then came back to him being gone, and only his acorn hat being there, but then Kuruna came out getting onto me for loosing him, and told me to find him, so of course I was going to rather she told me or not. After that happened I went and looked around till I found a white woolly dragging him away. After that though I scared off the woolly, and got Micah bringing him back." Zaid explained before taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"From now on, no more quests with Micah until he is better, he does not leave this settlement, no matter what." Ondorus did not even look at Zaid when he was speaking to the young dwarf. Instead he kept his back to him and continued to look at Micah.

"hey-"

"No." Ondorus interrupted Zaid shooting a death glare at him.

"F-Fine..." Zaid had said after he gulped and resisted a shiver because of Ondorus's glare.

Ondorus nodded then picked up a book going over sitting down and reading it, his face now hidden in one of his many, many books. Zaid knew Ondorus was obviously not going to watch over Micah so he went over picking the woolly up and bringing him back to his own tent. Zaid laid Micah down on the rug and sat down beside him, leaning up against the stack of rugs behind the one spread out on the floor. He just took in a big breath and then let it out. He couldn't believe it was already nightfall, being 9 pm. He just shook his head and hoped there would be no trouble, or drama tomorrow, deciding it was best if both Micah and him stayed in the settlement tomorrow. With that thought in his head he got up and went over making himself some udon, his stomach growling at him.

"Fighting really does make one hungry..." Zaid murmured to himself as he continued to make the fried udon.

After he was done he quickly ate it and went back over to Micah, laying down next to the golden woolly... He then wrapped his arms around Micah, cuddling him as if he were a stuffed animal. Zaid was frowning ever so slightly though. Not only because of how guilty he felt, and how weak he felt almost loosing Micah to a woolly! But also because he couldn't drop that feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow, and nothing good would come of it. So with that he just cuddled Micah, hoping the feeling was just nothing. Though he knew his gut and feelings like this were never wrong. So he was worried as he cuddled Micah thinking about this... Though Zaid eventually fell asleep as he listened to Micah's calm, relaxing, and steady heartbeats, each one on time, '_bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump'_ the soothing heartbeat of Micah's had put him to sleep, Zaid's mind going empty as he listened to them, his head near the little woolly's chest, listening, and relaxing, smiling softly forgetting about his gut feeling, and loosing himself into the night, finally falling asleep next to the sleeping Micah.

* * *

Author's Note: nooo it was only day two~ hehe...

Anyways~ I'm sorry it was short, but hope you liked it~!

I shalt work on chapter 4 sometime soon hopefully! After my left hand isn't numb though... eh he he.. but anyways~

once again hoped you guys liked it, and sorry it was short I'm going to attempt to make chapter 4 longer, which I think it shalt be~.

Next up: Chapter 4: Truth


	4. Truth

RPG: Rune Factory 3

Paring: ZaidXMicah

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the series. {Though I wish I do!} Marvelous AQL owns it overall, while Natsume handles it in North America.

* * *

Micah had not woke up till the late afternoon, and when he did he squirmed around a little bit before noticing the arms around him keeping him very, very warm. Micah looked up to see the dwarf's face... Peaceful, relaxed, and calm.. Which was impossible to see basically unless you caught him sleeping. He just smiled softly at what he saw and nuzzled him, his wool rubbing up against the boy's shirt. Micah smiled happily and let out a small giggle. Whenever he did though he transformed, changing back into his human self. With Micah changing and squirming around, Zaid woke up, barely opening his eyes, and immediately looking across into Micah's sparkling turquoise eyes. This made Zaid blush and he just held him close before chuckling and smiling, more of grinning now looking at the other happy blond.  
"M-Morning..." Micah murmured blushing softly and quickly looking down.  
Zaid had let out another chuckle, releasing Micah from his grip, and sitting up on his left elbow still looking down at Micah, but then looked up at the entrance that had nothing in the opening letting the sun and heat fly in with ease. Zaid could tell from the heat and the way the sun was shining it was not morning, but afternoon. He then grinned back down at Micah, and shook his head slightly.  
"Nope~, afternoon Goldy-locks." Zaid teased with that big grin of his.  
Micah simply blushed and quickly looked away towards the entrance. He was speechless once again. He then just sighed and thought up something before looking at Zaid questioningly.  
"Zaid, why didn't you wake me up earlier so we could go out on more adventures and quests..?" Micah asked now a bit confused, and surprised, Zaid had not done so.  
"Well... Ondorus got onto me because of the condition you were in yesterday.. and told me no more quests or anything till you were all better.. Plus I didn't want to either, and risk that again." Zaid explained a bit calmly but Micah could tell he was pouting just a bit.  
Micah simply laughed a bit and smiled widely closing his eyes tight.  
"Hahaha, well thanks then you caring sweety you~." Micah teased Zaid with, making Zaid blush like mad.  
"Hey hey hey! Don't call me that it's embarrassing and not manly!" Zaid said irritated and embarrassed.  
"Haha, fine~." Micah agreed just smiling widely, Micah then thought about something as he laid back down on his back, looking up at Zaid who was still propped up on his left elbow and arm, resting his head on his hand. "Hey Zaid, since we have all day to ourselves pretty much with no fighting, what do we do..?" Micah asked a bit confused.  
"I already know, because about the other day when I found out your secret, I would like to know somethings now." Zaid said his mood changing now to a more serious one.  
"O-oh..." Micah said as he watched Zaid get up and walk over to the entrance, letting down the blanket above it so it blocked the entrance, and no one could see inside the tent.  
"well..." Zaid started as he walked back over and sat down next to Micah. Looking down at him, he continued. "I want to know some stuff... I know why you kept it from me, and obliviously why you're keeping it from Ondorus and Kuruna. So I want to know a few more things..." Zaid explained, trying not to sound as hurt and irritated as he felt.  
"Wh-what..?" Micah asked, feeling guilty and a bit nervous about what he would ask.  
"Do you live with the _humans_..?" Was Zaid's first question, him sounding irritated, but still calm, making Micah gulp and nod his head slightly.  
"Y-Yes... well _technically_ yes... I live right outside of the town in the Sharance tree..." Micah explained as he looked away from Zaid, unsure if he could look at him while answering the questions.  
"The Sharance tree..?" Zaid questioned not knowing what it was.  
"Oh yeah... You've never been to it because of Kuruna... I'll have to show you someday~!" Micah said cheerfully before he continued to explain. "The Sharance tree is like this huge old tree! With a garden between it's roots, and somehow it has a nice room inside of it big enough for a kitchen, bedroom and dinning room. But all in one room, then it has a ladder going down to the garden, or a ladder going to the trophy room on each sides of the door, then outside of the door there are a bunch of stairs that go down to the ground. It's really amazing! I'll definitely show you it sometime." Micah said happily.  
Zaid just looked at him like he was a bit crazy though, he couldn't even begin to possibly imagine a place like that. He just shook his head in disbelief and when he heard him saying he'd take him there, not once but twice he let out a small chuckle, and looked back down at the excited half-blood.  
"Alright, I'll look forward to that then, but you aren't going anywhere till you're all better." Zaid stated, making Micah have a pouty expression on his face.  
"Aaaw, no fun, you're turning into Ondorus.." Micah teased him making Zaid get a bit irritated and embarrassed.  
"Hey, hey hey! I am not! I'm never going to be someone boring like _him_." Zaid stated, a bit irritated but obviously more of pouting than irritated and mad.  
This caused Micah to giggle as he closed his eyes happily, smiling a closed mouth happy smile as he nodded.  
"I know~ and you better not!" Micah said still giggling a little bit as he continued to smiled.  
"I won't." Zaid had said in a pouting manner, obviously still pouting. Zaid then wondered how in the world the subject got up before remembering he was questioning and interrogating in a way, Micah. "Hey hey hey! Don't change the subject!" Zaid exclaimed, a bit annoyed at Micah for what he attempted.  
"Eh heh... Right sorry..." Micah said with a nervous chuckle, sweat dropping now before he sat up a little bit on the pile of stacked up rugs behind him.  
"Hmm... Now, how can you change into a woolly, or are you just part monster..?" Zaid asked a bit curious, looking at the golden haired boy's sparkling turquoise eyes.  
"... I don't know... I lost my memory..." Micah explained as he looked down at his lap now, twiddling his fingers.  
"Huh...? Then how do you know your name and that you can transform..?" Zaid had asked obviously suspicious.  
"Well, all I remembered was my name... I couldn't remember anything before the day I met Shara and she had gave me a place to stay... But somehow I remembered my name. I don't even know how, I just did. And how I knew I could transform, well this may seem a bit ridiculous and you may not believe me but... the mayor, Shara's grandfather, Wells.. He had asked me to do a favor, and take care of a raccoon problem they had been having with a raccoon. I thought it was a normal animal but when I went to fight it in the Privera forest... It had a special leaf of some kind... A, Raccoon leaf I think is the name.. But the leaf made it so the raccoon could transform into a much more larger scale version which could walk on two feet, pack a punch, and well was just a plain out unfriendly monster. So after I defeated it there was an orb in a part of the forest just ahead of it. So I had touched the orb and regained my memory of how I could transform into a woolly..." Micah explained a bit more detailed, hoping Zaid would believe him with the second part and all, sounding soo weird but was true.  
Zaid was speechless though... He was not sure if he could believe him or not. He then thought about something and smirked.  
"Okay then.. First thing when you're better you're taking me to where you fought the raccoon, got the orb, and if you have the leaf on you now, show it to me." Zaid said as he tried to hide a smirk.  
"Alright, I have no problem with that.. But I don't have the Raccoon Leaf with me right now, I'll have to take you to my house and show it to you." Micah said a bit relieved that Zaid at least trusted him now a bit more, and believed him a little bit.  
"Alright." Was all Zaid had said in response before he started to think up more questions but then shrugged. "Well I'm all out of questions." He stated.  
"Haha, well what else could there be to ask?" Micah had asked just smiling a bit.  
"Hmm... Nothing I suppose." Zaid answered back as he thought about that question a bit.  
Zaid then stretched his arms out before laying back against the rugs with Micah, plopping his back down on them.  
Zaid and Micah just had relaxed, sharing a few laughs about stories from memories they had together when fighting monsters together, and before they knew it time had flied by and it was already around 5, starting to get dark... Zaid then remembered something and sighed.  
"Micah I totally forgot, I have to fix supper tonight, so I'm going to go get a few ingredients from the storage a few tents away. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere kay..?" Zaid explained but then asked still worried for the injured half-blood.  
"Fine.. I won't go anywhere." Micah had to hold in a giggle with how protective Zaid has been recently.  
Zaid then nodded and walked out of the tent, still a bit worried about Micah. Zaid then just shook his head and sighed before continuing to walk, only to see another dwarf enter the settlement. His eyes widened and he immediately ran to Kuruna's tent, entering with out warning.  
"Kuruna! I new dwarf just entered the settlement!" Zaid exclaimed as he bursted in.  
"What..?! Someone else new?!" Kuruna said a bit surprised. "Two more incomers, in such a short time as well, how unusual... Something _must_ be up..." Kuruna said, obviously suspicious, she thought for a moment or two before speaking up again. "Zaid, go back to your tent, and take care of Micah... I'll speak to the new comer." Kuruna said in a strict, commanding voice.  
Zaid simply nodded, unsure what to really say to the town elder. Zaid then headed back to his tent, making sure the other dwarf did not see him.  
Kuruna not long after exiting her tent, saw the newcomer looking around, obviously looking for something... or someone. Kuruna's suspicion started to rise more as she noticed the look on his face, that look of him taking in everything... every little detail, looking around at everything. As if he were looking for something or someone. Kuruna then walked closer to him and cleared her throat making him jump a bit, but just look at her with his one good silver eye. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing until the dwarf calmed down, and was now taking in detail about her as well, not interest as if he was looking her down like that, but more of how much strength she held, or was seeing what she was capable of just by her appearance. This caused her to smirk, only for a short second though before asking.  
"Why are you here..? Are you looking for someone, or something.?" Kuruna asked, obviously suspicious.  
"Hmm, are you the town elder..? I will only answer to him." The dwarf Gaius asked curiously, determined to answer only if they were the one they were talking to.  
This made Kuruna smirk as she looked at the silver eyed, raven black haired dwarf, looking him up and down, the smirk not disappearing from her lips this time.  
"And who are you to ask such a question..?" Kuruna asked, having a plan to embarrass the fool.  
"I am Gaius, a simple blacksmith who wishes to speak to him." Gaius answered plainly.  
"Well Gaius, I am Kuruna, a univir, I am the town elder, and I am a women, not a man. You may though call me Kuruna." Kuruna said with much power and authority in her voice, as her smirk grew, and she looked at the dwarf's widened eyes.  
"..." Gaius was quiet for a moment before speaking back up. "My sincere apologizes, Kuruna.. I did not know, and I am very sorry for not seeing that. So now that I know this, I must ask.. Have there been a traveler, by the name of Micah.. who has came by here..?" Gaius asked curiously, getting straight to the point after apologizing.  
"..!.." Kuruna was surprised for Gaius to ask that, at first he was boring her with all the apologizing, but now she was just plain out surprised and suspicious. _'I knew it!'_ Is what she wanted to say, what she wished to say. However she only thought it before speaking once more. "Yes, we have. He's a small golden woolly. He may look small but he fights as if he is as big as a dwarf, univir, or... uuh... a _hornless_.." Kuruna answered, explaining more about how he fights, saying the last word in disgust though, as she clearly hated them.  
"Right, and who are the hornless..? And you have not seen a human Micah..?" Gaius asked only to get a suspicious look from Kuruna, it was obvious she was looking down at him as well.  
"The hornless, are the good for nothing humans. And no, I have not. The only Micah we have is the woolly Micah. No hornless are allowed here." Kuruna explained, trying not to hiss or get onto the dwarf for even trying to ask for a human here.  
"Alright, well then may I see the Micah here..?" Gaius asked a bit suspicious himself now.  
"Alright..." Kuruna nodded, " You may, he is in the tent to my left, you should find another dwarf with dirty blonde hair, and with the golden woolly." Kuruna allowed the dwarf to go, nodding her head explaining where he was.  
"Thank you." Was all Gaius said before heading towards the tent.  
Zaid had been curious however and was trying to listen in to what they were saying, Micah looking at him confused, and was shushed each time he tried to talk. So Micah stayed quiet, and continued to watch as Zaid attempted to listen in.  
"Shoot! I can't hear the murmurs anymore, it's like they stopp-aaack!" Zaid started but then exclaimed as the other dwarfs face just suddenly appeared in front of him, making Zaid exclaimed and fall back, onto the sandy ground.  
Gaius looked down at Zaid before looking around the tent and spotting the wide eyed Micah.  
"MICAH!" Gaius exclaimed, making Zaid's eyes widen and look at Gaius who was running over to Micah, this making Zaid growl a bit.  
"HEY HEY HEY! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Zaid jumped up and got in front of Gaius, making the other dwarf stop in his tracks and look a bit angrily at him.  
"You must be Zaid, now. Just give me back Micah and there won't be any trouble of Kuruna finding out his little secret." Gaius said with a smirk on his face, trying to trick Zaid into telling him the truth.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Zaid hissed a back at Gaius glaring at him  
Micah was wide eyed and speechless, unsure what to say, the only thought that he could actually tell going through his mind; _'He can't know, he just couldn't!'_.  
"Well, then I advise you hand over Micah, I'm sure you know the town is worried about him..." Gaius confronted Zaid about this, Zaid glaring at him.  
"I don't care! You'll have to fight me to get him!" Zaid said obviously protective over Micah, and taking a major disliking to Gaius.  
Micah's eyes widened, as the a bit more cocky now Gaius smirked only a tiny bit before smiling some.  
"I-"  
"NO!" Micah almost yelled at the two, standing up now already in between the two dwarfs. "I won't allow my friends to fight!" Micah exclaimed, making the two surprised and wide eyed as they just looked at the golden haired boy. Zaid then blinked a few times before snapping out of it and shaking his head quickly.  
"Hey hey hey! Don't-" Zaid had started but got interrupted by Micah.  
"No... Zaid just don't.. I don't want either of my friends getting hurt... Especially you Zaid, I just... couldn't bare it if you were hurt because of me..." Micah spoke so softly, and sadly as if he was already feeling the guilt.  
Both dwarfs were silent. Gaius was unsure as to what to say, and the same went for the other. They had never heard Micah speak like that before, and it just kinda shocked them just a bit. Neither of them knew Micah could speak up like that, because of how quiet he normally was, and how he just went along with everything with out a fuss. They really weren't sure how to respond now, as they just had such a long silence...  
"Micah... how do you feel about this..? Do you want to come home or not..?" Gaius asked Micah plainly, trying to hide the bit of hurt he had felt.  
"..." Micah was silent, unsure himself before he sighed. "I'll go home.. But I will continue to come here to the settlement, and see Zaid, Kuruna, and Ondorus. _However_... I will come back on only _one condition_." Micah finally answered looking at Gaius quite seriously now, this making Gaius raise one of his eyebrows, in a questioning manner.  
"What would that be..?" Gaius questioned curiously.  
"You tell _no one_ from the village I was here, and _**No one**_ about my secret of being a half-blood." Micah said firmly looking at Gaius very seriously.  
"..!" Gaius's eyes widened at the condition, and he then knew the golden woolly known as Micah, the univir Kuruna knew, and the golden haired Micah he knew, were the same thing, the same half-blood. "Alright, I will not tell anyone. However, then you will have to talk to Wells because I'm not lying to him unless I absolutely have to." Gaius said before walking towards the exit/entrance of the tent. "Say your good-byes. I'll be waiting at the entrance of the settlement." Gaius said blankly as he was unsure what to think about this whole situation as he walked out, and to the exit of the settlement.  
Micah looked at Zaid apologetically, while Zaid just looked down at the ground. The two were quiet for a moment. Micah finally got the courage to walk closer to Zaid and grab his right hand with his own right hand. Zaid looked at Micah now, obviously a bit upset, and pouty. His eyes showing how pouty he was being, but also how upset he was, his usual go-lucky, cocky smile now into a small saddened frown. This made Micah frown sadly and lean over kissing Zaid on the cheek.  
"Zaid... I'm sorry, I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. I'm doing this for the good of both of us." Micah explained a little bit, but Zaid pouted more.  
"Yeah but why?! Why can't you stay here instead!? Why can't you just live here?! _With me_... instead of going back _there_.." Zaid started out whining and pouting, but as he neared the end he sounded more upset.  
"Zaid..." Micah started and brought him into a close embrace, hugging him closely and gently. "It's so _I_ don't start anything between the univir, and the humans... I _**want**_ to bring them _together,_ not separate them even more... I'm sorry Zaid, but _I_ have to go, _I_ have to do this and find a way to reunite the two.." Micah explained a bit more in depth.  
"R-right..." Zaid nodded but then hugged Micah even tighter. "Micah, you better come back or else we're going to fight and I'm going to kick your butt!" Zaid said trying to cheer up now, as he put a big grin on his face, this making Micah just giggle.  
"Alright, alright! I'll make sure I'll come back. But... Zaid.." Micah smiled softly looking at him.  
"Yeah..?" Zaid said a bit curiously, wondering what Micah was going to say or ask.  
"When or if the univir and humans do reunite and start getting along again... Do you think, we can.. maybe live together?" Micah asked only for Zaid to hug him tightly and nod.  
"Yeah! Of course! If we didn't I would most definitely challenge you to a fight and if I wont you would live with me~!" Zaid said with a small laugh, grinning widely once more.  
"Great!" Micah said happily, smiling now as he just stayed hugging Zaid for a few more moments. "Zaid... I'm going to have to go now, But I promise I'll come back."  
"Alright... You better..." Was all Zaid could really say, not that good at good-byes.  
Micah then nodded and broke away before going towards the door, seeing the dwarf just kinda droop his head now. Micah then got an idea and ran back before pecking Zaid on the lips then running back out blushing, changing into his woolly form on the way. He just smiled happily, a big grin in play on his face now before he ran into Gaius once he reached the entrance, not paying attention, this causing him to stumble backwards, tumbling and rolling backwards a bit.  
"Oofy!" He exclaimed as he stopped when he hit a rock, and was now a bit dizzy, his whole body and head swaying.  
Gaius just laughed as he walked over to Micah and picked him up putting him on his shoulders, giving him a piggy back ride. But this time instead, Micah was sitting on a backpack instead of being held up. Gaius continued to laugh till he got a hold of himself, and took a deep breath in then let it out.  
"Alright, well. Now that, **that's** all over with, let's go Micah!" Gaius said as he ran out of the settlement and towards the village.  
Kuruna was there though the whole time, peeking out of her tint, and glaring at Gaius. She did not like him at all now for taking the woolly away from them. Rather it was jealousy, or anger for taking the woolly away she couldn't care less. She just knew she did not like the dwarf now. It did not even occur to her mind how Zaid had felt about him, disliking him even more than Kuruna..

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay this one is pretty long for me, so it may be the limit to how long my chapters are each, and sorry that I didn't post it for a few days, it took some brainstorming. But I really do hope you like it, and I hope to get some more reviews~ c:

And I would like to thank Phantom Thief Skye for helping me in a way~ c: And thanks for informing me about the whole company ownership thing, it helped a lot, and I honestly didn't know Natsume wasn't the real owner, but just the North America handler of the Game. It's interesting in it's own way.

Anyways, I apologizing for my word choices, grammar, and sentence structure at points, I am still learning, but I will try my best on this! Though I don't have Microsoft Word so it's a pain for the whole sentence structure and grammar part. So I really am sorry when I did mess up a some point on the sentence structure or grammar! But I'll most definitely keep trying my best and hopefully improve more!

Also one more thing, I may be starting a gaia fanfic as well. However I am not sure yet. So no promises, sorry~. But if I do, I will still try to update this one often, and frequently c:


	5. Explanation

RPG: Rune Factory 3

Paring: ZaidXMicah

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the series. {Though I wish I do!} Marvelous AQL owns it overall, while Natsume handles it in North America.

* * *

Micah was now at home thinking about Zaid... Gaius... Kuruna... Wells... Ondorus... and that was basically it. But the main thing that was on Micah's mind was, how Zaid was doing. He had remembered leaving the tent to an upset Zaid, but somehow he had a feeling Zaid had plenty of anger built up inside of him. He was a bit scared and nervous about Zaid's reaction to everything. But what got him even more was Wells... and of course Gaius. He could not help but remember what Gaius had told him, making him gulp at the words, and sentences repeating in his mind, seeming as if they were actually just floating so freely around his head in circles, trying to make him insane, and loose his sanity.

_'Micah, go home it's too late for you to go to the Mayor's house tonight, but if you dont' go in the morning I will tell him the truth. And I do mean the whole truth, I don't just lie to anyone, especially Wells.'_

As the warning he heeded repeated in his mind, Micah shivered. He couldn't help but think about it. Somehow it just got to him, and the main reason is, if Wells found out... things weren't going to be so pretty and he knew it as well. Micah then just shook his head as he tossed and turned in his covers trying to fall asleep. He couldn't help but worry, and worry, and worry. He just wouldn't know what to do if the Mayor had found out about his little secret. He wouldn't know if he would get kicked out of the village, or if Wells would never talk to him again, or what would actually happen. He didn't even want to know really, and he didn't know why he was thinking about it so much either. Micah was just tempted to pull out his hairs though and wish this was all a horrid dream... nothing but a dream, he felt as if Gaius was blackmailing him, or more of going to. But Micah didn't really know the blacksmith that well, and hoped he wasn't that kind of guy. He also hoped Zaid would keep his calm and not blurt out his secret, EVER again. Micah then just continued to think about this till a little white woolly popped it's head up from the ladder hole, this catching Micah's attention when seeing the little white wool in the corner of his eyes.

"huh..? Wuffy, is that you?" Micah asked curiously looking at the woolly confused.

"baaaah!" The small woolly let out happily before it had hopped up to the floor and ran over to him hopping in the bed with him.

Micah just laughed a little bit as he wrapped his arms around the small creature and cuddled it closely smiling now happily.

"Thanks wuffy, you always know when I need you!" He exclaimed happily before he fell asleep with Wuffy in his arms, the little woolly happily falling asleep as well.

... ... ... ... ... ...

The next morning Micah had woke up at the bright and early hour of 6. He yawned as he stretched out his arm, feeling the heavy weight on his arm, like there was a person there, first word coming out of his mouth though..

"Zaid..?" Micah questioned as he looked over but only seen a sleeping woolly... "oh yeah..." Micah let out a disappointing voice along with a sigh.

He carefully pulled his arm out, not wanting to wake the woolly. Micah then turned into a woolly slipping out of the bed with out disturbing the smaller sleeping woolly. After he had gotten out he turned back and headed out for the front door and down to Wells's place. He kept trying to figure out what he was going to tell the elder. He considered telling him the truth a few times, but then decided not to, not wanting to be kicked out or something like the univir were. He just kept thinking about it and decided he would come up with an excuse of him getting lost in the Sol Terrence. He knew it wasn't completely true... but it was true, he had got lost quite the few times, even if he was with Zaid. They had still managed to get lost a few times. So with this thought in mind, Micah had decided it best to tell the mayor he had simply gotten lost. If Mica would have thought for a second he could tell Wells the truth, and still be accepted, and bring the univir and humans back together, he would. But however... he knew for now it was not the time.. Not yet he knew he would get them together eventually just not now. But he asked himself a lot, 'if not now, when?' He then just sighed out loud the thought coming back into his mind as soon as he reached the front door of mayor's house.

"Here I am..." Micah murmured to himself as he looked the place up and down as if he had never been there before.

Micah stood there quietly before he got the confidence to enter the place. With a knock, and a turn of the nob, he was in before he knew it. He heard a faint voice quite the bit away. He tried to make it out, of who it was. He listened as he subconsciously walked towards the stares. He then recognized the voice to be Shara's... A voice he had not heard in a while, and it sounded quite worried and like she was pouting.

"But Granddad! It's no fair! Just let me go and look for Micah with Gaius! I'm sure I can help!" Shara complained as she had not realized the blonde was just behind her.

"Shara, there's no need. Gaius did his job." Wells said ever so calmly like he has had it under control and was already used to Shara's worries and pouting.

"Granddad..?" Shara was confused until she saw him looking behind him, she then peeked behind her to see Micah and smiled very widely. "MICAH!" She yelled happily before hug tackling the poor boy making him fall over onto the ground.

"ACK! SHARA CALM DOWN!" Micah exclaimed as his back then head hit the ground with a, 'bu-thump' "uuugh..." he let out after he had hit the ground, which Shara just ignored or did not hear.

"Oh Micah! I'm so happy you're back! You had no idea how worried I was! Where were you?!" Shara had questioned like she was now pouting at him instead of Wells.

"Well..." Micah started but then sighed and pushed Shara off gently. "I'll explain later.. I have to talk to Wells- Ouch!" Micah was interrupted by a sting in his wrist, and he looked down to see Monica biting down on his hand hard, and growling a bit now in her own childish way.

"Monica stop that!" Shara scolded her as she pulled Monica off, Monica still baring her teeth at Micah.

"grrrr... RAWR!" Monica growled a bit again before roaring at Micah, or well attempting to at that, although to Micah she was more childish and cute than scary and mean.

"eh heh... Thanks Shara..." Micah thanked Shara sweat dropping before walking back to where he saw Wells go to, and seen him looking through some books once he peeked into the door. "Wells, can I speak to you..?" Micah asked a bit nervously.

"Why of course, if you did not come to me, of course I was going to visit you today, assuming Gaius had done his job." Wells explained thoroughly before turning around to face Micah to talk to him.

"oh, okay." Was all Micah had thought to say, unsure how to really respond to that.

"Back to the point though, where were you the past 3 days..?" Wells asked suspiciously, this making Micah think Wells thought he already knew it, making Micah even more nervous about telling him a lie.

"The past 3 days, I was in sol Terrence. And if it's not that obvious, I got lost in it. It was much bigger than we thought." Micah explained telling only part of the truth, but then got a questionable look from the Elder.

"We..? tell me Micah, who is, 'We'..?" Wells asked a he was a bit curious.

"Oh w-we? well... we is..." Micah thought not even a second before he knew whose name to say. "well, I met someone when I was fighting monsters, his name is Zaid. And we had got lost in the desert for a while. Though after Gaius had found us, he led Zaid home when Zaid told Gaius where he had lived, then Gaius brought me back." Micah explained more of the truth, still leaving out the univir.

"Aaaah, well then... Please tell me who this Zaid character is..? I've never heard of him, does he live anywhere close..?" Wells asked, obviously digging a bit more into it.

"Oh Zaid is a dwarf I met while out in the Sol Terrence desert. And no he doesn't live anywhere close, he's never been to town either, he prefers the desert apparently." Micah answered being as honest as he could with out giving Wells any information he did not the elder to recieve.

"hm, well then. I suppose you did no meet anyone else along with Zaid..?" Wells asked still trying to get something out of Micah obviously.

"No... I met no one else other than Zaid." Micah lied completely on that one hoping Wells could not tell.

"Alright Micah.. That is all, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the time in the Sol Terrence." The elder concluded as he turned his back to the boy and started going through his books again.

"Alright then. Good by Wells." Micah responded with before running off, and only sparing a wave and nod for Shara as he ran through the shop and out the door.

Micah was so relieved he had finally gotten that over with, now all he had to o was tell Gaius that he talked to the mayor. He was thankful though it was early in the morning still, because he didn't really feel like running into anyone and them questioning him down to the irritation point where he may leak out some information. Micah got a bit tense and nervous at the thought, but he knew he could only hope no one else asked him where he had been, and questioned him down. Micah had ran over to Gaius's shop and home with that in his mind, but when he went to open the door, someone else had beat him to it. He stopped and quickly jumped back only to see Gaius in the doorway. Gaius looked at him questioningly on why he would already be here this early in the morning. But then he remembered what he, himself had told Micah yesterday, So of course the first words to be spoken between the two coming from Gaius's mouth.

"So Micah, did you talk to the mayor..?" Gaius asked suspiciously, but also curiously wondering if Micah took his advise and went ahead and did so.

"Yes, I was just getting ready to tell you that." Micah answered truthfully and happily, smiling a wide, closed lip smile.

"Alright, so I guess I don't have to." Gaius answered back before thinking a little bit. "Huh, guess I get to work some more." Gaius this time talked to himself before smiling happily and looked back over at Micah. "I was going to go talk to Wells, but seeing that you already did guess I can start early. Thanks Micah, later." Gaius said happily as he closed the door on Micah.

Micah simply sighed and shook his head. He still wasn't sure what to think about Gaius. He then shrugged and figured he had better get back to the tree, and start to work on his farm, and revive a few things and take care of what was left alive. Which he was guessing not much if anything at all. Micah trudged back to the tree, not looking forward to all the work that would keep him and Zaid away from each other for a while.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry for the late update I didn't mean to make it this long of a wait. But at first I got a bit stuck with the whole Wells situation. But then I got distracted by my cosplay and the fact that I only have a few months to make it.

So in other words this will be the only fanfic I work on, and a fanfic I will right in my sparet ime, when not working on a costume, pr my cosplay or something like that. I apologize and will try to update as often as I can. once more I'm sorry.


End file.
